Ladybug
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Mes parents avaient toujours été particulièrement... compréhensifs. Peut-être même un peu trop... ouverts d'esprit. Ils avaient à peine protesté le jour où je leur avais annoncé. Quant à Alya, ma meilleure amie, elle était un peu givrée, il fallait l'admettre... Aussi, toutes les personnes qui m'étaient les plus proches savaient pour le... véritable moi." [Fins alternatives]
1. Partie I

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Thomas Astruc.**

 **« Lady » bug**

Mes parents avaient toujours été particulièrement... compréhensifs. Peut-être même un peu trop... ouverts d'esprit. Ils avaient à peine protesté le jour où je leur avais annoncé. Quant à Alya, ma meilleure amie, elle était un peu givrée, il fallait l'admettre... Aussi, toutes les personnes qui m'étaient les plus proches savaient pour le... véritable moi.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng (moi, hein), s'appelait en réalité Mathieu. Oui, j'étais un garçon. Je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de l'élément déclencheur de mon mal être en tant que membre de la gent masculine, mais c'est un peu avant mon entrée au collège que j'avais décidé d'avouer à mes parents... que je voulais être une fille. Je vous passerai l'exposé des éléments de la discussion et des années qui ont suivi, pour me contenter de l'instant présent. _OU ÉTAIT CE BON DIEU DE CORSET ?!_

 _-Du calme,_ me dit Alya, à l'autre bout du fil, _tu vas le retrouver ! Il ne peut pas être bien loin !_

Je l'ignorai, pestant, injuriant le monde entier. Sans ce corset ; impossible de faire croire à des hanches de filles. En plus, il avait le soutien-gorge intégré ; alors, si pas de corset, pas de poitrine, et je me voyais mal aller demander à ma mère de me prêter un de ses...

-Y'A PAS MOYEN ! M'écriai-je. Il faut à tout prix que je le retrouve !

 _-Tu n'en as pas de rechange ?_ S'étonna Alya.

-Non ! La machine à laver est en panne ; ma mère a dû s'en occuper à la main, et sans l'essorage, ils sont trempés ! Bouhou, je suis fini..., m'effondrai-je.

 _-Ne dis pas ça ; on va trouver une solution !_ S'efforça-t-elle de me consoler.

-En plus j'ai la voix cassée comme si une armée de hérissons s'était fourrée dans ma gorge...

 _-J'avoue que ça me fait bizarre de t'entendre parler avec une voix si grave, mais ça va passer !_

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis en train de muer ! _DE MUER !_

Mon amie soupira.

 _-Ou alors tu es juste malade._

-Oh mon Dieu..., réalisai-je soudainement. Et si j'avais laissé mon corset en Chine, chez mon oncle ? MAMAN ! Hurlai-je et il y eut un bruit de vaisselle qui se casse.

Je me précipitai en bas, mon portable dans une main.

-Maman ! Je crois que j'ai laissé mon corset chez oncle Cheng Shifu !

-Oh, je suis désolée, Marinette ! Mais même si je lui demandais de nous le renvoyer il n'arriverait pas avant plusieurs jours !

-Non... Non, non, non ! C'est la cata' ! Et les autres ne sont vraiment pas secs ?!

-Loin de là... En plus...

Elle eut l'air embêtée.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! L'encourageai-je à continuer. Au point où j'en suis, je peux tout entendre !

-Ils sont trop petits, maintenant...

-Comment ça « trop petits » ?!

-Tu as eu une incroyable poussée de croissance pendant les vacances... Tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ?

-Je le savais..., fis-je, au bout du rouleau, en me laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise.

 _-Ok, tu n'es pas malade. Tu es réellement en pleine puberté,_ admit mon amie, beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de l'être. _Bouge pas de chez toi ! Alya à la rescousse !_

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour moi ; c'est pourquoi j'eus l'impression qu'Alya arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair à la boulangerie. En fait ; elle avait mis plus d'une demi-heure. Elle me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre, m'assit sur mon lit et commença à fouiller partout. Elle retailla plusieurs de mes vêtements, me les tendit pour que je les enfile. Puis elle brandit une paire de ciseaux ; je sursautai et m'éloignai vivement d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?!

-A ton avis, Einschtein ? Tu peux pas ressembler à un mec et avoir une coupe de fille ! Alors changement complet de look !

-Mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'un mec ! Je... Je suis une fille !

-De un, toi et moi on sait que scientifiquement ; t'es un garçon. T'as pas changé de sexe, tu ne fais que te travestir ! De deux, tu ne peux pas rater la reprise des cours parce que, répète après moi : « Tu as un projet de groupe et Nathaniel dont le cœur peut si facilement se briser compte sur toi. »

La mort dans l'âme, je m'exécutai.

-J'ai un projet de groupe et Nathaniel dont le cœur peut si facilement se briser compte sur moi...

-De trois, reprit-elle sans pitié, ta coupe de cheveux actuelle avec ton apparence de garçon, c'est dégueulasse. Donc, assis.

Je déglutis difficilement et obéis une nouvelle fois, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le carnage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'exclama, d'un ton ravi ;

-Parfait !

J'osai ouvrir un œil. Alya m'offrit un sourire encourageant.

-Ça va le faire ; tu es adorable, aussi bien en étant Marinette qu'en étant Mathieu. Allez.

Nous arrivâmes donc à l'école avec une heure et demie de retard. Alya entra la première dans la salle de cours et passa inaperçue, mais lorsque j'entrai à mon tour, il y eut un concert d'exclamations qui fit se retourner la prof. Elle parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa avec un air d'ahurissement total.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-J-... j-... j-..., bégayai-je avec un sourire crispé.

Je soufflai bruyamment et inspirai plus bruyamment encore (on allait finir par me croire asthmatique).

-Je suis Mathieu Dupain-Cheng. Je suis la s-... le frère de Marinette. Son frère... heu, jumeau.

J'entendis Alya grogner en se facepalmant.

-Marinette est... hem... malade et je... je... reviens de... d'Angleterre.

-Je n'ai pas été prévenue de l'arrivée d'un nouveau dans ma classe.

-C'est que... la lettre a dû se... perdre. Probablement, eh, eh, fis-je avec un rire nerveux.

La prof me laissa alors m'asseoir et je soupirai de soulagement. Alya me jeta un regard noir qui signifiait ceci ; « arrête d'improviser, triple buse ! » Le cours se déroula sans autres encombres que les regards désespérés de ma meilleure amie, quoique je sentais peser sur moi plusieurs autres paires d'yeux. Lorsque vint l'heure de la récréation ; Chloé s'approcha de moi et me dit avec sa voix insupportable ;

-Alors comme ça, tu vivais en Angleterre ? Mathias, c'est ça ?

-Mathieu, corrigeai-je.

-Oui, bon, c'est pareil. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

-Bah, mes études, répondis-je sur le ton de l'évidence, ma haine pour elle me permettant de gagner en assurance.

-C'est tout ?

Et là, je ne parvins à résister.

-Non, je suis mannequin aussi ; d'ailleurs, ma sœur produit une grande partie des habits que je porte et mon manager les adore ! N'est-elle pas talentueuse ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Chloé fasse alors preuve d'un tel niveau d'hypocrisie ;

-Oh, si, je l'ai toujours dit ! Elle et moi nous entendons à merveille ! Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais elle ne m'a jamais dit quel était ton type de fille ! Tu sais, je suis jolie, et riche ; je suis la fille du maire, et je connais plein de personnes très influentes. Je pourrais -elle fit courir ses doigts sur mon torse- t'aider à arriver jusqu'au sommet.

Alya avait la tête dans son sac pour cacher son expression hilare. Nino la regardait étrangement. Et Adrien _ME_ -oh Seigneur- fixait.

-Je-... Je-... Heu, je-...

-Tu ? S'enquit Chloé, la voix doucereuse.

Je me levai brusquement.

-JE PRÉFÈRE LES GARÇONS !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Pourquoi ? Alya se mordait à présent le gras du pouce, des larmes -et pas de douleur- au coin des yeux. D'abord abasourdie, une vague de dégoût submergea Chloé et son visage se tordit.

-Bouah, mais vous êtes tous louches dans cette famille !

-EH ! Intervint alors Nino. Tu te prends pour qui, à dire ça ?!

Voyant les regards noirs de reproches des autres élèves, Chloé et son chien-chien de Sabrina battirent en retraite.

-Oh, la boulette..., gémis-je en me rasseyant.

Mes camarades classe alors commencèrent à me harceler de questions ; sur mes études en Angleterre, sur ma carrière de mannequin -ils insistèrent pour faire les présentations avec Adrien- et quelques-unes -plus rares- sur mes histoires de cœur. Je ne répondis à aucune et finis par prendre la poudre d'escampette. Dans le couloir, Nathaniel me rattrapa.

-Heu... Mathieu, excuse-moi, mais est-ce que tu sais quand reviendra ta sœur ? J'ai un travail à faire avec elle...

Repensant à ce que m'avait dit ma mère ce matin, et donc au fait qu'il allait falloir me faire faire de nouveaux corsets sur mesures, je répondis ;

-Pas avant une bonne semaine, désolé. Elle n'est vraiment pas en bon état. Mais... Enfin... Je peux t'aider en attendant, si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Oh, eh bien... je... Oui, bien sûr. On pourrait aller dans le parc pendant la pause de midi. On prendra des sandwichs.

-Ok, ça me va, heu...

-Nathaniel.

Je lui souris et m'en allai, soulagé. Voilà, Nathaniel, c'était plié. Maintenant, il fallait que je remette la main sur Alya qui...

-Eh ! Mathieu ! M'appela-t-elle.

Quand on parle du loup... Elle était dans la cour en compagnie de... J'avalai ma salive de travers. Elle est moi allions avoir une longue conversation ce soir, au téléphone.

-Salut, moi c'est Nino ! Me salua ce dernier en me tendant la main. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu me présenter ce matin, alors voilà !

Je saisis sa main et la serrai. Adrien me tendit alors la sienne.

-Adrien, ravi de te rencontrer.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'acceptai la main tendue. Lorsque nos peaux se rencontrèrent je fus parcouru de décharges électriques et sentis mes joues chauffer atrocement.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Adrien.

Je rompis le contact.

-Tout aller moi bien, non ! Tout bien aller moi, non, non ! Moi bien tout-...

-Il va bien, traduisit Alya qu'un nouveau fou rire menaçait.

-Ah, fit Adrien, l'air soulagé.

Puis il rit doucement.

-Marinette et toi êtes de vrais jumeaux ! Au-delà du physique ; elle aussi a parfois des bugs, comme ça !

-Ah, ah, oui !

-Alors, continua Adrien, avec un sourire tout bonnement a-do-ra-ble, tu es mannequin, toi aussi ? Je n'ai pas été très loquace en classe, parce que tout le monde était autour de nous, mais je serais très intéressé de connaître ton ressenti du métier.

-C'est-à-dire que...

Ma bouche s'assécha ; je ne pouvais pas.

-Bon, bah nous on va vous laisser ! S'écria Alya en entraînant Nino avec elle.

-Alors ? Insista Adrien.

-Je...

Non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas mentir à Adrien.

-Je ne suis pas mannequin. En fait, Marinette m'a expliqué que cette Chloé et elle ne s'aimaient pas du tout, et j'ai pensé que cette histoire qui montrait à quel point ma sœur et moi sommes proches l'aurait éloignée. Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû mentir comme ça.

-Tu sais, pour éloigner Chloé, il suffisait que tu lui dises que tu n'étais qu'un anonyme citoyen, me dit Adrien avec un sourire indulgent.

Bien sûr ; j'étais nul en improvisation, mais au moins, ça me crédibilisait un peu plus dans mon rôle de nouveau qui ne sait pas grand-chose des gens de la classe. C'est alors que je réalisai à quel point j'étais... différent. Adrien n'était pas en train de parler avec Marinette, mais avec Mathieu. Il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde que nous étions la même personne ! C'était ma chance ! Si je devais être un homme aussi longtemps qu'il me manquerait un corset, je n'allais pas faire les choses à moitié !

-Dis-moi Adrien, tu ne saurais pas de qui ma sœur est amoureuse ?

Il parut extrêmement surpris.

-Amoureuse ?

-Oui, tu vois, c'est ma jumelle, je sais quand elle est bizarre. Et j'ai remarqué que depuis que l'année scolaire avait commencé, elle avait changé ; elle est amoureuse, je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui. J'aurais peut-être pu savoir en entrant dans sa chambre, mais elle fait bien attention à toujours fermer la porte à clé, qu'elle soit dedans ou non. Et moi je suis son grand frère, pas de grand-chose l'aîné, certes, mais l'aîné quand même, et il est de mon devoir de savoir si le garçon en question la mérite ou non ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il acquiesça, hésitant. Il devait se demander quel type de cinglé j'étais pour stalker ainsi ma sœur. Lorsque je retrouvai ma meilleure amie, je m'assis sur le banc à côté d'elle, et me cachai le visage de mes mains.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai dit à Adrien...

Lorsque je lui eus tout raconté, beaucoup se tournèrent vers nous quand elle tomba à genoux dans un grand « BOUAH AH AH ! TROP FORT ! ». Il y eut alors une explosion ; et Alya consulta aussitôt les news sur son portable. Un nouveau super-vilain était apparu. Discrètement, je m'éclipsai.

-Tikki, transforme-moi !

J'observai mon nouveau costume. _MINCEEE !_ Sans mon corset ; on voyait à des kilomètres que j'étais un garçon ; Chat Noir allait se poser tellement de questions ! Bon ; je tapai mes poings l'un contre l'autre, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Paris avait besoin de Ladybug ! _Lady_ bug ; ce pseudonyme me sciait. _Lady_. La vie se foutait vraiment de moi. Je m'élançai néanmoins et rencontrai Chat Noir en chemin. Il eut un instant de flottement et alla se fracasser contre un lampadaire. Je me précipitai à son chevet. Reprenant ses esprits, il m'empoigna par le col et me coucha, face contre terre, s'asseyant sur moi.

-Qui es-tu ?! Qu'as-tu fait à ma Lady ?!

-Elle ne pouvait pas venir ! Elle m'a demandé de la remplacer !

-A d'autres ! Tu lui as volé ses boucles d'oreilles ! Dis-moi ce que tu as fait d'elle !

-Mais rien du tout ! C'est trop compliqué à expliquer, mais je vais être ton partenaire un moment, et on n'a pas le temps d'épiloguer !

Il me tordit le poignet ; je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère (du peu que je discernais de son visage par-dessus mon épaule).

-Où. Est. Ma. Lady.

-Argh, Chat Noir ! Arrête, tu me fais mal ! Je te dis que je la connais ! Je suis son frère !

-C'est ça ! Et tu serais au courant de sa double-vie alors que nous n'avons même pas le droit d'enlever nos masques l'un en face de l'autre ? Désolé mais ça ne prend pas !

-Chat Noir, je t'en prie ! Je suis de ton côté ! Il faut qu'on aille arrêter le nouveau super-vilain du Papillon !

-Ma. Lady, répéta-t-il, le ton de plus en plus sombre, complètement bloqué sur mon moi masculin qu'il pensait être -au mieux- un voleur.

Je dois dire qu'il me faisait presque peur. Non, en fait ; il me faisait _véritablement_ peur. Peu importait ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui raconter, il me voyait comme une menace. Alors, perdu pour perdu, je décidai de « révéler mon identité ».

-Tikki, rends-moi mon aspect de civil !

Je sentis mon Kwami s'exécuter avec réticence. La prise de Chat Noir se desserra légèrement.

-Tu connais ma sœur ! Lui dis-je alors. Mar-...

-... rinette, compléta-t-il. C'est elle, ma Ladybug ?

-Oui ! Et elle est malade ! Elle n'était pas en état de venir, alors elle m'a confié son secret, pour que je te vienne en aide et qu'on puisse attraper cet Akuma ! Est-ce qu'on peut y aller, maintenant ?

-Je... Oui.

Il me libéra et je me relevai, me massant les poignets en grimaçant. Lorsque mon Kwami eut de nouveau, sous ma demande, réactivé mes pouvoirs, nous nous élançâmes vers le super-vilain mais Chat Noir était tellement sous le choc que c'était comme si je me battais seul. Je peinai à mettre l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire, mais lorsque ce fut fait, j'étais épuisé. Toutefois, avec toutes les caméras autour de Chat Noir et moi, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le montrer. Debout, l'air de respirer la force et l'énergie, je pris le temps de rassurer les habitants de Paris.

-Tout va bien, je ne suis là que temporairement. La Ladybug que vous connaissez reviendra dès que possible ! Elle ne vous oublie pas ! Sur ce...

Je m'inclinai devant les journalistes et m'en allai par les toits, Chat Noir sur mes talons. Comme il connaissait déjà mon identité, je le laissai me suivre et ne le chassai pas lorsqu' atterrissant dans une ruelle déserte pour me dé-transformer il resta là.

-Oui ? Lui demandai-je.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Marinette... elle aime quelqu'un en particulier ?

-Heu, oui, un garçon de sa classe, pourquoi ?

-Pour ça, répondit-il en se dé-transformant devant moi.

-A-... Adrien ?!

Il acquiesça, l'air soudain moins sûr de lui.

-J'aime Ladybug, me confia-t-il. J'ai toujours voulu savoir qui se cachait sous ce masque, mais elle est très à cheval sur les règlements. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure ; je pensais que tu... Enfin ; qu'elle t'ait laissé sa place parce qu'elle est malade m'a donné l'occasion de savoir qui elle est ; je ne suis pas certain que ça va lui plaire, mais... dès qu'elle sera de retour, je lui avouerai que je... Mais jusque-là, ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît ! Et encore désolé d'avoir été un boulet aujourd'hui !

Il partit en courant et je restai planté là, abasourdi. Chat Noir et Adrien... n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et il comptait avouer à Marinette qu'il... j'aurais dû être heureux ; mais comment lui expliquer que Marinette c'était _moi_?! Un _garçon_! Il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il comprenne. Être là, en simple amoureux transis, à essayer de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui était radicalement différent d'une relation véritable ! Comment me travestir avait-il pu me faire oublier le majeur problème que posait mon corps, vêtements (et surtout corset) mis à part ?! Non, Adrien ne devait pas savoir. En aucun cas.

De retour au collège, je récupérai mon sac abandonné près du banc et tentai de m'en aller. Je croisai alors Alya qui était radieuse jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte sur moi.

-Oh, là, t'en tire une tête ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui ; Adrien est amoureux de Marinette.

-Mais c'est fantastique !

-Non ! Non, ça n'a rien de fantastique !

-Pourquoi ! Depuis le temps que tu rêves de lui dire ce que tu ressens ; tu sais maintenant que c'est réciproque ! Fonce !

-Tu es sourde ? Je t'ai dis qu'il aimait _Marinette_! Pas _Mathieu_!

-Mais Marinette c'est toi _aussi_!

-Justement, mes sentiments devrons attendre que je change de sexe !

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Adrien aura cent fois le temps d'aller voir ailleurs !

-C'est parce que je l'aime que je ne veux pas lui imposer ce que je suis... Ce que _Mathieu_ est. Ce soir, j'essayerai de convaincre mes parents de me laisser devenir une fille, et de faire définitivement disparaître Mathieu au profit de Marinette.

Je partis, entendant ma meilleure amie crier derrière moi.

-Mathieu, non ! Attends ! Mathieu !

J'allai m'asseoir sur un banc, dans le parc, et demeurai amorphe, complètement vidé. Je me mis à pleurer et sursautai violemment quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : En fait, je voulais juste faire un ChatNoirxLadybug, puis je me suis souvenue que l'épisode du Dessinateur m'avait particulièrement touchée. J'ai voulu venir en aide à Nathaniel (prénom que j'aime beaucoup, en plus), ainsi que rendre honneur au couple qu'il forme avec Marinette (quel prénom naze, sérieux) et qui, je pense, n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur. Donc, deux fins différentes. J'ai failli vous écrire un bonus threesome-lemon mais j'en suis incapable, donc ça devra attendre. Enfin, parlons un peu du dessin animé d'où viennent ces personnages. " Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir" ; c'est plein de clichés, de stéréotypes, au point que c'en est ridicule ; genre la fille du maire est une pétasse blonde débile et superficielle dont le nom de famille est « Bourgeois », le scénario est prévisible (pour le moment), les méchants font pitié (pour la plupart), mais c'est une série pour enfants donc bon... On dirait pas mais je l'ai bien aimée et je vous la conseille quand même, parce qu'elle est assez addictive pour que je me sois maté toute la saison une en deux jours et aie rédigé cet O.S dans le même laps de temps. Et puis, allez-y, rien que pour voir Chat Noir en costume moulant de cuir noir type SM ; fantasme garanti.**


	2. Partie II : Adrien

Je me retournai et tombai du banc.

-Adrien ! T-tu m'as fait peur !

-Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas !

-Ce n'est rien, fis-je en me relevant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hm... C'est assez délicat à expliquer... Les cours de la matinée sont presque terminés ; et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi... C'est à propos de Marinette.

-Tu renonces ? M'enquis-je, plein d'espoir.

-Comment ?

-Tu renonces à lui avouer ?

-Quoi ? Non, non ! Me détrompa-t-il en agitant les mains devant lui. En fait, je lui ai déjà dit, donc c'est trop tard, pour changer d'avis.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

-Déjà dit ? Comment pourrais-tu...

-Je vous ai entendus, Alya et toi, tout à l'heure, me coupa-t-il.

Je me liquéfiai.

-Je suppose qu'Alya, pour arriver en retard comme nous, devait avoir essayé de se rendre là où nous-... là où Ladybug et Chat Noir combattaient.

-Écoute, Adrien, ce n'est pas...

-Ce que je crois ? Et qu'est-ce que tu penses que je crois ?

-C'est...

Je reculai de quelques pas.

-Je sais que tu dois trouver ça bizarre, et même... peut-être répugnant mais... je vais changer ! Je vais redevenir Marinette, je vais...

-Devenir celle que je veux que tu sois ? Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. Je voulais juste te poser une question. Si tu considères que Mathieu et Marinette sont deux personnes différentes ; alors si Marinette m'aimait, et que tu n'es pas elle, pourquoi tu m'aimerais aussi ?

-Non, Adrien, je sais ce que je ressens ! Ce matin encore, quand on s'est serrés la main, mon cœur s'est emballé ! Alors je sais bien que je t'aime ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je suis !

Adrien me sourit.

-Et moi, chaque fois que je vois Ladybug, je me dis « qui qu'elle soit sous son masque ». Tu comprends ? « qui qu'elle soit » ou « qui qu'il soit », qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? J'aime Ladybug. Et je l'aime tel qu'il ou elle est. Tu es bien ma Ladybug ?

-O-oui, enfin... je crois...

-Tu crois ? Tu hésites encore entre Mathieu et Marinette ?

-Je ne sais pas qui... je dois être... ni pourquoi... Je sais juste que je veux être avec toi, et que je suis prêt à tout pour ça...

-Ne sois pas prêt à tout, et n'hésite plus, me dit-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

Il rougit, détourna un instant les yeux, puis, semblant prendre son courage à deux mains, tira mon visage vers le sien (j'étais désormais plus grand que lui).

-N'hésite plus, répéta-t-il, et ne pleure plus pour moi.

Il m'embrassa puis recula. Il était probablement aussi rouge que moi.

-Ç'aurait été plus simple si je l'avais fait sous le masque de Chat Noir, confessa-t-il en regardant de côté. Je... suis beaucoup plus sûr de moi dans son costume.

-M'en parle pas..., soufflai-je.

Nous osâmes nous regarder dans les yeux, et le même rire léger nous échappa.

-Alors, à qui vais-je avoir droit ? Demanda-t-il. Mathieu ? Ou Marinette ?

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je te laisse le choix ?

-Effectivement, je préfère que ce soit ta décision.

-Je crois... que mes parents aimeraient bien retrouver leur fils. Je vais en... discuter avec eux.

-Tu... Tu veux que je vienne ? Ou peut-être que c'est une discussion trop familiale ?

-Non ! Non, non ! Je serais... Ta présence serait très... encourageante.

 **[... ... QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD ... ...]**

-Il y a toujours des gens qui te regardent bizarrement, mais globalement la pilule est bien passée, non ? S'amusa Chat Noir.

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis à chaque fois qu'on se débarrasse d'un Akuma, si ? Soupirai-je.

-C'est que -il vint me faire un baise-main- garçon ou fille, tu restes parfait ! Ou parfaite ? Je ne sais plus, moi ! Je suis perturbé !

Je récupérai ma main.

-Bas les coussinets, le matou. Rends-moi Adrien.

-Oh, je suis outré, _ma Lady_ , se moqua-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil, et sans crier gare, le pris dans mes bras comme une princesse. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je souris plus largement encore.

-Voilà, je préfère ça, gentil chaton.

-Tu abuses, Mathieu, repose-moi, ce n'est pas du jeu !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Sire Agreste.

Et je le lâchai. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il protesta, je ripostai.

-Viens donc chez moi, je te brosserai dans le sens du poil.

-Très amusant, ma Lady. Très, très...

Je me dé-transformait devant lui. Il vit mon regard, et se dé-transforma à son tour.

-Je prends pile, signalai-je.

Je fis tournoyer une pièce et la réceptionnai.

-J'aurais mieux fait de me taire... face..., annonçai-je. C'est toi au-dessus.

-Les chats dominent toujours ; tu n'es qu'un insecte pour moi, se vanta-t-il.

-Où est mon petit Adrien, tout timide, qui osait à peine m'embrasser ? Fis-je mine de me plaindre.

Il me tira la langue ; il avait fini par devenir le Chat Noir que quelques années plus tôt il ne faisait que jouer. Et moi, j'étais devenu celui qu'au collège j'avais essayé de fuir. J'avais fini par comprendre que mon désir d'être une fille venait de mon attirance pour les garçons que je ne comprenais pas, et qui m'avait paru plus normal sous les traits d'un membre de la gent féminine. Mais ces temps de doutes étaient révolus ; et Chat Noir et moi continuions à sauver Paris régulièrement, avant de se rejoindre dans mon appartement -ou dans celui d'Adrien, qui avait envoyé paître son père- pour... régler nos différents que nous avions forts... tumultueux.


	3. Partie II : Nathaniel

Je me retournai et tombai du banc.

-Nathaniel ! T-tu m'as fait peur !

-Je suis désolé ! C'est juste que... je... Je suis sorti plus tôt des cours, et je t'ai vu partir en courant, puis tu t'es assis là, et tu t'es mis à pleurer alors je... Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Oh, rien de bien méchant, répondis-je en me remettant sur mes deux pieds puis en essuyant rapidement mes larmes. Chagrin d'amour ; je me suis rendu compte que c'était impossible entre le garçon de mes rêves et moi. Je m'en remettrai. Alors, tu m'expliques ce que Marinette et toi étiez censés faire ?

-Ah, heu, oui ! Bien sûr ! C'était sur le thème des supers héros, en hommage aux nouveaux protecteurs de Paris. Il faut inventer un super héros, écrire et dessiner un one-shot et le présenter au concours du collège, costumés comme lui. Mais... Marinette et moi n'avons encore rien décidé, et il faut rendre le projet dans moins de deux semaines !

-Pas de panique ! Fis-je. On va s'occuper de tout ça, ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais dessiner ?

-Heu, je... Je me défends.

-Tu as des esquisses ? Montre-moi !

Il fouilla fébrilement dans son sac et en sortit un carnet vert que je fis mine de ne pas connaître. Il le garda contre son cœur ; il ne tenait visiblement pas à le montrer en public, et vu ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, je pouvais le comprendre. J'attrapai mon sac et le jetai sur mon épaule.

-On va chez toi ? Demandai-je.

-Chez... moi ? Mais on n'a pas le temps ! Il faut manger avant que les cours de l'après-midi ne commencent !

-Je n'ai pas la tête à aller en cours ; je vais sécher. Tu fais comme tu le sens, et si tu préfères rester, je repasserai par ici quand tu sortiras.

-Non, c'est bon, dit-il tristement. Ça ira pour moi ; ce n'est pas plus mal de m'éloigner d'ici.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Attends, pourquoi tu es sorti plus tôt, d'abord ?

-C'est...

Il soupira.

-C'est Chloé ; elle s'est encore moquée de moi. Elle a dit que c'est l'idée de travailler avec moi qui a rendu Marinette malade, et que tu n'es pas revenu en cours pour la même raison.

-Reste ici, je vais me la faire ! Enrageai-je.

Il m'attrapa par le bras.

-C'est inutile ! Laisse tomber ! Je m'en fiche, j'ai l'habitude... Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde...

-Raison de plus pour la remettre à sa place !

-Non, vraiment ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! Insista-t-il.

Je renonçai donc à aller casser l'affreux minois de cette pimbêche et me tournai vers lui. Il me conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, puis jusqu'à sa chambre. Je restai planté sur le pas de la porte, bouche bée. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de dessins parfois en couleurs, parfois en noir et blanc, tantôt tirant sur le manga, tantôt sur le comics. Il y en avait jusqu'au plafond (d'où l'escabeau dans un coin de la pièce). Les nombreuses étagères croulaient sous des livres et BD en équilibre précaire. Le bureau était surchargé de feuilles, de crayons et autres ustensiles nécessaires au dessin. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un chevalet, au pied duquel s'entassaient des toiles vierges. D'autres peintures, séchaient à la lumière de la fenêtre. Un canapé (ainsi qu'un oreiller et une couette mise en boule), était collé à un mur.

-Elle est top, ta chambre ! M'exclamai-je, fasciné.

Nathaniel s'en emmêla les jambes et tomba.

-J'ai rien ! Signala-t-il en se relevant à la vitesse grand V et commençant à ramasser les feuilles et cahiers qui jonchaient le sol.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, non ! Tout va bien ! Je m'en occupe !

-Ok... Heu...

Je restai donc planté là, à le regarder effectuer un rangement de fortune, puis nous allâmes nous installer sur le canapé dès qu'il eut envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce la couette et l'oreiller. Nous discutâmes donc du projet, de ce que nous allions en faire ; nous avançâmes tant que nous le pouvions. Et nous recommençâmes les autres jours ; allant jusqu'à passer toutes nos pauses ensembles (cela décourageait Adrien et Alya de venir me parler, ce qui était loin de me déplaire). Heureusement pour moi, Nathaniel évitait soigneusement le sujet « Marinette », je n'avais donc pas à improviser de nouveaux mensonges. De mon côté, ma mère m'avait annoncé que le délai pour mes nouveaux corsets serait d'un mois, et je désespérais un peu de pouvoir de nouveau reprendre mon apparence de fille. J'avais bien sûr parlé du changement de sexe à mes parents qui s'étaient pour le coup montrés très réticents mais avaient promis qu'on en reparlerait quand je serais majeur. Enfin, je m'étais résigné à devoir oublier Adrien.

-Excuse-moi, m'interpella Nathaniel, me sortant de mes pensées, mais... c'est grave ce qu'elle a, Marinette ?

-Heu... Je ne sais pas... Ça a l'air d'une bonne grippe, mais je te tiendrai au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

-D'accord, merci.

Il rougit alors.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour elle, hein ! C'est qu'elle est ma camarade de classe, alors c'est normal que je prenne des nouvelles ! Alors, je... Je... !

Il se détourna de moi.

-Ah, je suis nul ! Nul !

-Quoi ? Mais, non, enfin ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je suis sûr qu'elle t'apprécie ! Tu es gentil, et puis tu dessines très bien, tu-... !

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! Tu es mannequin ! N'importe quelle fille te tomberait dans les bras en un claquement de doigts ! Me coupa-t-il.

Je lui souris avec amusement.

-N'importe quelle fille ? Ça me fait une belle jambe.

N'en finissant plus de rougir, Nathaniel se confondit en excuses. Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

-T'excuse pas comme si tu venais de me casser un bras ! C'est moi qui...

Je me mis soudainement à déprimer.

-... ne suis pas normal.

-Tu vis sur quelle planète ? M'interrogea alors Nathaniel, ayant retrouvé un peu d'assurance. Ça fait un moment déjà que le mariage homosexuel a été autorisé ! Tu es normal ! En plus, tu as tout pour plaire ! Contrairement à moi...

Je me sentis alors coupable ; s'il avait l'impression d'être si misérable face à moi, c'était uniquement parce qu'il croyait à mes mensonges. Je me passai nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.

-Hm, il faut que je te dise un truc...

Et je révélai que ce que j'avais dit à Chloé était loin d'être la réalité. Nathaniel se leva alors pour aller fouiller dans un des tiroirs de son bureau (un qui se fermait à clé) et en ressortir de petites feuilles qui semblaient avoir été arrachées d'un cahier. Les mains tremblantes, il me les tendit.

-Moi aussi j'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que je ne voyais Marinette que comme une simple camarade.

Oh, non ; il comptait me montrer les dessins qu'il avait fait de mon moi féminin, sans s'imaginer que c'était aussi à Marinette qu'il dévoilait ces œuvres très personnelles. Il me faisait confiance ; et moi, si j'acceptais de regarder ces dessins, je trahirais cette confiance purement et simplement.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux me montrer ça ? Demandai-je, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, je te considère comme un ami alors...

Fantastique ; j'étais acculé. Si je refusais de prendre ces feuilles, c'était son amitié que je repoussais. Je les saisis donc et observai chaque dessin attentivement. Nathaniel était un garçon touchant ; il aimait tendrement Marinette, et qu'il puisse se faire Akumatiser pour cet amour déçu n'était qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres. Il m'inspira une grande pitié ; je n'avais aucune chance avec Adrien du fait de ma masculinité, et Nathaniel n'avait aucune chance avec Marinette pour la même raison. Finalement, avec moi, il était impossible de contenter qui que ce soit.

-Ce sont de... très beaux dessins. Vraiment.

Nathaniel eut l'air soulagé.

-Et... tu crois que... tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, comme... lui donner ?

Un frisson d'appréhension me parcourut la colonne vertébrale.

-Tu penses qu'elle n'aimera pas ? S'inquiéta Nathaniel, qui avait dû remarquer mon trouble.

-Non ! Si ! Elle va adorer ! J'en suis certain ! Personne ne l'a jamais dessinée comme ça...

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? Non, je sais ! Tu dois avoir de la fièvre ! Tu as peut-être attrapé la même chose que Marinette !

Et sur ces mots il posa une main sur mon front. Le moment qui s'en suivit fut assez gênant ; nous étions tous les deux là, à nous regarder fixement, figés, les pommettes colorées. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il avait l'air perdu.

-Ça... C'était super bizarre.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! Répondit-il, cramoisi.

Mais je me doutais bien de ce qui s'était passé pour lui et je ne pouvais pas le laisser avec de nouveaux doutes sur lui-même alors que tout était de ma faute.

 **[... ... QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD ... ...]**

Je grognai quand la lumière du jour vint me titiller les yeux. Je me mus légèrement et me fit rappeler à l'ordre par la voix de Nathaniel.

-Ne bouge pas.

Je désobéis sans vergogne.

-Ne me dessine pas dès le matin...

-Je ne dessine pas, je peins.

-C'est encore pire...

Mon artiste soupira.

-Tu es le pire modèle qui soit ; tu es incapable de tenir en place.

J'entendis le tabouret racler, puis le parquet craquer sous les pas de mon artiste. Le lit s'affaissa et des lèvres se posèrent dans ma nuque. Je me tournai vers leur propriétaire, et les lui ravies. L'une de ses mains parcourut mon torse, l'une des miennes son dos. Mon portable sonna.

-C'est Alya, m'informa Nathaniel.

-Quelle tue-l'amour... passe-la moi, que je l'engueule.

Il décrocha et me mit le portable dans la main.

 _-Tu avais promis de me donner des nouvelles de ton emménagement avec Nathaniel hier !_ Cria-t-elle.

-Ouais, peut-être, pas souvenir, grognai-je.

 _-Oh, mais j'ai bien compris que ton amoureux passait avant moi ! Hein, ton pauvre petit Nathaniel qui est tombé dans les pommes quand tu lui as annoncé que Marinette n'avait jamais existé !_ -elle se mit alors à hurler pour que « mon pauvre petit Nathaniel » puisse entendre- _PETITE NATURE ! ARTISTE DE MIÈVRERIE ! N'OUBLIE PAS CE QUE TU M'AS PROMIS !_

Elle raccrocha et j'interrogeai mon petit-ami du regard.

-Rien de très inquiétant. Elle veut juste un portrait de toi, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Un portrait de moi de ta main ? Mais tu me dessines toujours à moitié nu ! Protestai-je.

-Elle ne perd pas le Nord ! S'amusa-t-il et il m'embrassa.

Comme si ça allait être suffisant pour se faire pardonner.


End file.
